


In One Place

by VesperRegina



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-24
Updated: 2003-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drafted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In One Place

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Season 3. Suffering from the writer's block that won't let you write on what you want to write, so tried my hand at a songficcy drabble. May not be the best I've written, but at least it might stop haunting me now.

Meals in the mess-hall were eerily quiet the first week in the Expanse.

The current of silence flowed with grief, with fear, with unspoken thoughts that grounded on reasons why.

Until the day a sound reverberated--someone humming an old song. The sound became choked and cut out.

The hush filled up with another hum of the same melody.

Someone murmured the first line.

His companion sang the second.

Several more joined in on the third. By the fourth the entire room chimed in.

Someone reported it to Captain Archer.

He said, "Let them sing."

So they sang until it rang off the bulkheads and as one they stopped, the last line fading away.

In his ready room, Archer whispered it.

End.

* * *

They were singing,  
Bye, bye, Miss American Pie,  
Drove my Chevy to the levy, but the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye,  
Singing, "This'll be the day that I die,  
This'll be the day that I die."  
-Don McLean  



End file.
